From Russia: A Different Story
by perfecttailor
Summary: What if Tony didn’t suck, at sucking, What if things went further in Russia, what would happen between Maxxie and Tony. Tony/Maxxie, completely AU, I hate to see this pairing die, support it! Read/Review.
1. Russia

A/N: I TRULY don't want this pairing to die, despite their charcters having left the show. I absolutely adore Maxxie and Tony and I can't bear to see so few substantial fics about them. I Hope you enjoy this.

Also I would like some feedback about wether or not to continue this as achapter story, basically a rewrite of the first and second seasons of Skins from Russia, or rocket off from this and start a completely different Multi-Chapter Story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Skins, never will, but I so wish I could keep Maxxie in a cage for whenever I wanted him…

Rating: NC-17

Words: 1,500

Summary: What if Tony didn't suck, at sucking, What if things went further in Russia, what would happen between Maxxie and Tony.

As Tony lifted his finger from his lips he reached down towards the neck of his t-shirts and quickly pulled it over his head. I was a little taken aback and was about to say something before I was silenced by Tony's lips enveloping mine. At first I was only thinking about 'chelle and how what we were doing would completely ruin her and Tony's relationship, but once I realized that Tony was kissing _me _not Michelle, and had now lifted my shirt up and over my head, I began to kiss back. Quickly Tony began moving down my torso kissing first my collar bone and then my now stiff nipple. Once he reached the waistline of my boxer briefs I realized exactly what he was getting at.

I moved my thumbs in-between my waist and the waistband and pushed down both my pants and boxers. I felt Tony's warm tongue on my now rock hard cock, whicj was quickly swallowed by his entire mouth. The warmth and wetness of his mouth almost brought me to climax there and then, but I held my cool. I was in such ecstasy, that is until I realized we were standing right in front of Michelle, who was apparently knocked out on the bed, but who knew when she would wake up.

"Tone"

"What is it Maxxie, is it bad or something?"

"No, no Tone not at all. It's just Michelle."

"What about her?"

"We're standing right in front of her, what if she wakes up?"

"Max, she is completely knocked out, she won't wake up."

"Still Tone, I would feel more comfortable if y'a know she couldn't see us if she woke up."

"Whatever Maxxie, here." He got up and pulled the blanket out from under 'Chelle's limp body and then placed it over her knocked out form, making sure her head was covered up. "There you go Max, that better."

"Yeah I guess Tone, just try not to get too loud."

"Why would I be loud, my mouth'll be a little occupied."

"Well I thought that maybe I could y'a know help you out, before you finished helping me, you know just like a 'Thank You' in advanced."

"Well I certainly won't object to that."

"Lay down Tone, I'll sow you how us gays do it."

As he lay on the un-occupied bed I put my arms on either side of his torso lowering myself down on top of his lean form.

"What do you want me to do to you Tony?"

"I want you to make me feel good, Maxxie, I want you to make me feel better then I've ever felt before."

"Oh trust me, I'll make you feel so good, you'll wish you were gayer then Clay Aiken fucking Ricky martin."

"Um… Okay."

I kissed him full on the lips asking for entrance with my tongue. He allowed it quickly enough and my tongue explored his mouth thoroughly, once I was satisfied I began moving down his jaw line and neck until I reached his collar bone nipping at it lightly. The moan that garnered could have put the best porn star to shame. I continued to move down his torso until I reached his waistband, hooking my thumbs in his boxers I pulled them down quickly. His cock was huge but I had seen bigger. I swallowed him whole in one go and began sucking him off with the best techniques I could muster. I could tell by the moans emanating from his chest that he was quickly getting close to climax, but before he could go over the top he lifted my head from his cock and pulled me up to look directly into his eyes.

"Maxxie," he said in a slight whisper.

"What Tone, what do you want?"

"I want to," he stopped short.

"What is it Tony, at this point I'll do anything for you."

"Well, I want to fuck you."

"Oh, well if you're absolutely sure?"

"100%, as long as I'm trying something new, and liking it A LOT, I want to go all the way, just to see if this might be something I want to do, on a more permanent basis."

"I don't know Tone, I don't wanna fuck you up, you know sexually."

"At this point, I think I'm fucked up enough, but really Maxxie, I want to do this, and I want to do this with you, you're the only one I could trust in a situation like this, y'a know?"

"Yeah, yeah I know, give me a second."

I quickly hopped off of him and began rifling through my bag trying to find the lube and condoms I brought with me, everywhere. Once I did I ran back to the bed.

"Here we go." I said.

"Here we go." He replied with a big grin on his face.

I began with a kiss, once again asking for entrance with my tongue. Once I received it, and was satisfied once againg, I reached down and began tossing Tony off, once he was as hard as a rock I tore open the condom wrapper and rolled it on with my mouth. I reached for the lube, but Tony already had it in his hands, or should I say on his hands. He ran his hand up and down his length making sure it was completely covered and then rubbed some lube onto two of his fingers.

"Are you ready for this Maxxie?"

"Yeah, I just had no idea you knew what you were doing."

"Well, I've watched a couple gay pornos in my time."

"Why?"

"Curious, turns out they come in handy."

I smiled as he placed his fingers on the tight ring of muscle that would soon become the sheath for his cock. He entered me with both his fingers and began scissoring inside of me. It felt so good I could barely keep the moans from escaping my throat. Once I was loose enough I nodded making sure his eyes were locked onto mine. I positioned his cock at my entrance and slowly pushed down on top of him as he began to thrust up. The amount of pain and pleasure that followed put me into a natural ecstasy, I could swear fucking Tony was better then any fuck I could of wished for, even better ten Ron from Harry Potter.

Tony continued to thrust into me as I finally let the moans escape and once again I smiled down at him and lowered my face to his. Our lips locked and we kissed passionately, hardly stopping until we both reached climax him coming inside my ass and me spilling my seed all over his stomach, rubbing it all over both of our torsos as we continued to kiss.

Once he pulled out of me the empty feeling began to set in, but it was soon replaced by the warm temperature of his body as he wrapped his arms around me. As I faced him I gave him another kiss on the lips before I turned over so he could spoon and I could wrap myself in his warm embrace.

"Maxxie?"

"Yeah Tone?"

"Could we do that again?"

"Not tonight Tone." I said stifling a yawn.

"I didn't mean tonight silly, I meant sometime in the future?"

"What about 'chelle?"

"Fuck 'Chelle, I think." He stopped sort again.

"What Tony?"

"I think I love you Max."

"Oh. Tony?"

"Yeah Maxxie?"

"I think I love you too."

As we drifted off to sleep I could swear I heard a stifled sniff from the other side of the room, but decided it was just the wind.

The next morning I woke up still in Tony's arms. He was already awake but was staring at the other bed.

"Fuck you Tony, Fuck You."

I heard 'chelle say from the other bed.

"Oh Fuck" I thought.

"'Chelle, its over." said Tony.

"I know, but that doesn't make it any better."

She got up and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Tone?"

"Oh, Goo' morning Maxxie."

"You do know she will tell everyone, don't you?"

"Yes, I know, but I've made up my mind, and I do love you."

"I love you too, Tony, but what are we going to do?"

"We are going to walk into the dining room, holding hands with our heads held high and smiles on our faces, and those who are truly our friends will stand by us, no matter once."

"I really do love you Tone."

"I really love you too."

"Ah, Fuck it, let's go knock the smiles off some faces."


	2. Confrontation and Expectation

A/N: I have decided to continue this fic as a multi-chapter story; I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, though that cage statement still holds!!!

Words: 1,000

* * *

As we walked down the hallway hand in hand I turned my head to look him in the eyes. Once he realized I was staring at him he stopped abruptly.

"What is it Maxxie?"

"Nothing, I'm just so glad you decided to do this Tone, y'a know, sticking by me and all."

"Well Maxxie, I had plenty of time to think about it last night, I barely got a wink of sleep, but anyways, I realized that you are really the only person who understands me and the way my mind works, Michelle would never be able to understand that."

"Tony"

"Hang on Maxxie, just let me say this, no matter what happens with our friends, Sid, Michelle, Anwar or Chris, I will stick by you, I want to be the one laying next to you when you are sick in bed, I want to be the one to wish you goodnight and kiss you good morning, I want to be the one that you spend the rest of your life with and I know that that is a lot to ask, especially since we have only spent one night together, but as I said I truly believe that you are and will always be the only one who understands me, and I hope you feel the same way about me."

"Tone, for some reason, every word that comes out of your mouth makes me fall in love with you more and more, but you have to promise me one thing, don't ever hurt me. I swear to god, I don't know if I could handle that."

"I promise Maxxie, I will do everything in my power to not hurt you, I want this to work Max, I want _us_ to work."

We continued down the hallway until we reached the doors that led to the dining hall, we stopped once again just outside the doors. We looked each other in the eyes giving a silent good luck and only affirming it with a short, sweet and passionate kiss just before we walked through the doors.

The moment we walked through the doors you could hear the difference in the noise level. Before there were whispers and conversations even someone yelling about, probably Michelle, but as soon as we were in the room you could hear a pin drop.

I quickly spotted Michelle since she was the only one standing up and was glaring at me with the most disdainful look I've ever seen. I smiled lightly and raised my hand to wave, it just happened to be the hand that was holding Tony's. Oops.

The look on her face went from disdain to pure hatred.

I smiled even brighter as Tony led me over to the buffet line. Everyone was still quiet in the background as Tony dished out enough slop for two onto his tray, and they remained so until we sat down at a table of our own and began to 'eat'. Five minutes into the meal Michelle finally worked up the courage to come over and 'talk' to us. Two minutes later Jal had to come running over to shut her up.

"'Chelle, obviously Tony has chosen Maxxie, and the best thing to do in this situation is to wish them the best of luck and move on."

"Fine Jal, but Maxxie, don't get too comfortable, he hurts everyone, and what makes you think you're any different, he will hurt you too."

"I know that there is the possibility of me getting hurt 'Chelle, but I'll take my chances and take what comes in stride."

As Michelle walked back to her table I turned to Tony and was surprised when Jal returned with her tray of food, sitting next to me accompanied by Chris who sat next to Tony.

"So," said Chris "You two got it on last ni- ow- Jal what was that for, I was just asking a question."

"Just shut up Chris we're here for support, I'm sorry about Michelle, Maxxie, she's being a right bitch."

"But you think she's right, don't you, you think I'll end up getting hurt?"

"No, I just want you to be careful, you know as well as I do, Tony has history."

"Way to talk about me like I'm not here Jal."

"Sorry Tony, but you know I'm right, I just want Maxxie to be ready for whatever he is getting into."

"Trust me Jal, I know what I'm doing, and what I'm getting into, I trust Tony about as far as I can throw him, but I believe that he will try, and that's all I can ask for."

I felt Tony's foot rub against my leg and I smiled at him the toothiest smile I could muster.

"Oh and Chris, yes we got it on last night."

"Ha, wow Maxxie, way to flaunt it."

We sat through the rest of 'breakfast' silently, but we were heading home soon enough thanks to Anwar and Sid's adventures with a Russian hottie. On the plane back home I sat next to Tony, my head resting on his shoulder his fingers entwined in mine. As we landed I looked into his eyes and saw a slight sparkle as he looked back at me.

"I love you Maxxie, and I want to share that with the world."

"I love you too Tone."

He placed his lips over mine and I kissed him back, he asked for entrance into my mouth by sliding his tongue over my lower lip. I quickly allowed it willing him to explore every inch of my welcoming mouth.

"Echm." Came the voice from next to us. Chris and Jal were staring at us with concern.

"Are you two sure you don't want to head to the bathroom, y'a know join the mile high club." Said Chris with a smile from ear to ear.

"Don't worry Chris, every time we're together we're already a mile high." Said Tony kissing me once more.

As we walked out of the airport Tony's parents were nowhere in sight and so I convinced him to come home with me, maybe, y'a know, spend the night.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the story will continue like this for a while, and eventually something will happen that will throw a wrench into the works, but until then next chapter equals LOTS-O'-SMUT!!!!


	3. Dirty Shower

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Words 1,100

As we walked to the lot I spotted my mum standing by the car and waved excitedly. Once we reached her I explained how Tony's parents hadn't showed up and so I had invited him over to our place.

"That's fine Maxxie, I'll give your mum a ring when we get home, Tony."

"That would be great Mrs. Oliver, I was wondering, maybe I could spend the night tonight, I don't really want to head home and Maxxie was nice enough to offer."

"I'm sure that would be fine, I'll just let your mum know when I ring her."

I opened the door for Tony and slid in next to him, resting my leg against his and giving him a quick smile.

Once we were in the comfort of my bedroom I sat down on the edge of my bed giving patting the spot next to me so Tony would get the hint. Instead of sitting next to me though, tony sat behind me wrapping his legs around me and began rubbing my shoulders and kissing my neck.

"Not yet, Tone, we have to wait for my mum and dad to go to be- Jesus- do that again."

He continued to kiss my neck, every once in awhile kissing the sweet spot that we had so recently discovered.

"Tony?"

"Yes, Maxxie?"

"What are we going to do, I mean where is this going, what's going to happen, are we just gonna spend the next year and a half kissing and fucking around, I mean what do you get out of this, that you wouldn't get with Michelle?"

"I already told you Maxxie, I think that you are the only one who actually understands what I want out of a relationship, you understand the way my mind works, and as for where this is going, yes we are just going to kiss and fuck around, until both of us are absolutely sure, that this is what we want Also as for what I get out of this, I get you, the cutest blonde boy in all of Bristol, hell I'd even go as far to say in all of England, but not America, I mean they've got Jesse McCartney."

"Haha, Tone, very funny. You're kidding right; I mean I always thought I was cuter than Jesse McCartney."

"Yes Maxxie, I'm only kidding, you're the cutest boy I've ever met and the only boy I've ever fucked, so that makes you better any day."

"I have to take a shower Tony, can you stay here 'til I get back?"

"Yeah, unless-"

"Unless what?" I said seeing the glisten in his eye and the smirk on his face.

"Unless, I could join you?"

"I don't know Tone, I mean my parents are just in the other room, what if they hear us or worse, see us?"

"Maxxie, have your parents ever walked in on you in the shower, and it's not like they'll know I'm in there with you, for all they know I'm asleep on your bed, and as for being heard I promise I'll be really, really quiet." He said as he leaned into my ear and began nibbling on the lobe.

"All right my lover, literally."

I checked if the coast was clear and ushered Tony into the bathroom, I called to my mum as I shut my bedroom door behind me.

"Hey mum, I'm gonna take a shower, the plane ride was nasty, Tony's asleep in my room so don't be a bother."

"All right Maxxie, just don't take too long, supper'll be ready in about half an hour."

"'k mum"

I shut the door to the bathroom behind me locking it. Tony was already turning the water on as I began to take my shirt off. Once it was thrown in the corner I began to work on Tony's much too many articles of clothing. Beginning with his shirt and quickly moving to his jeans. Once he was in only his boxers I finished taking my own clothes off including my boxer briefs. I grabbed a condom from my pants pocket and stepped into the shower and waited for a second.

"Are you coming Ton-"

He had snuck in the other end and had embraced me tightly with both his arms, running his hands up and down my torso I was immediately hard.

"Not yet, but soon enough." He said into my ear.

I spun around in his arms and kissed him full on the lips realizing that he too was as hard as a rock. I ripped the condom open and rolled it onto his cock, I then began to sway my hips back and forth grinding our erections together all the while kissing him passionately. I pushed him against the wall of the shower letting the hot water run over both of our bodies.

"Fuck me Tone, this feels so good."

"Trust me Maxxie, that's exactly what I plan on doing."

He flipped us around and lifted me up so I had to wrap my legs around his torso. He pushed me against the wall forcing my erection to glide across his smooth stomach causing me to come even closer to my climax.

"I can't hold on much longer, fuck me Tony, fuck me harder then you've ever fucked before."

I was surprised at how quickly he entered me and how good it felt. I felt at home with him inside me I felt complete, as he thrust in and out of me I could swear I popped a blood vessel as I strained to stop from screaming his name.

Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I was filled with pleasure. I came harder then I had come the other night and my cum landed on Tony's cheek. I licked it off and kissed him allowing him to taste me. He thrust a few more times and then from the look on his face I knew he had come, the muscles in his neck straining.

As he pulled out of me I kissed him again turning the water off and then grabbed a pair of towels as we slipped back across the hall into my room. I wrapped one around his waist and placed the other around mine before we lay down on the bed. I pulled the duvet up to our necks and snuggled into the crook in his neck, wrapping my arm around his chest.

Once he was asleep I began to think, of many things but mainly, Tony.


	4. Thinking

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Rating: R-this chapter

Words: 860

I was woken up by mother's soft nudges and calling of my name.

"Maxxie, Maxxie, get up, you too Tony."

"Mum, what the fuck are you doing?"

I noticed that Tony and I were both still wrapped up in only our towels, but lucky enough the covers had stayed up to our necks so hopefully she hadn't noticed, but there was no getting past the fact that I was complete wrapped around him my head nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"It's all right Maxxie," she _must_ of noticed my panic, "just get up and get ready for dinner, it was ready half an hour ago.

I quickly got up elbowing Tony in the ribs so he too would wake up.

"Wha?"

"Get up Tone, dinner's ready."

"Oh, okay."

Once we were seated at the table the awkward silence began to set in. My mum was just staring back and forth between Tony and I, and my dad was completely clueless and was gobbling down the green beans.

"So Tony," began my mum, "how was Russia for you?"

"It was fantastic Mrs. Oliver, quite … exciting, I should say."

"Oh, what was so exciting about it?"

"Well we went to this glue factory, it was quite interesting, but mostly just the Hotel and what there was to… discover."

"How 'bout you Maxxie, anything exciting happen to you in Russia?"

"Nothing much, same as Tone."

"Well then, I'm glad you two had fun."

"That we did Mrs. Oliver." said Tony.

After dinner we moved into the living room, where the silence remained, but I got to sit next to Tony on the couch so that made things a little more bearable.

I began to think again, delving deeper into the thoughts I had of Tony earlier. What was I doing with him? Did I love him? I don't know, I mean I had always felt something for Tony, but I had always passed it off for friendship, but once he had offered to give me head, I began to wonder whether or not my feelings towards him were more on the lines of love, and then once that was in my mind I began to wonder whether it was just an infatuation or crush or if it was something more serious, and if it was something more serious was it mutual or would my love be unrequited? So many questions so little answers.

Once we ended up fucking in Russia, I decided to let it all go and just see where the relationship would take us, and so far it had taken me to new heights. Then there was always the question of whether or not Tony felt anywhere near the same way about me as I did about him, and even if he did was I filling his life with the same passion and pleasure that he had brought into mine?

I knew that Tony wasn't one to fuck with, especially after how quickly he had dropped Michelle for me, but at the same time I felt that something had changed within him that had made him more loyal, more loving. I knew that this would most likely mean my downfall, but I couldn't help hoping that I was right about him and he truly had changed.

Of course, I was wrong.

But that wouldn't happen until tomorrow.

We spent the rest of the night sitting on the couch either watching TV or talking in hushed voices. Once my mum and dad went to bed I snuggled in closer to Tony resting my head on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around me. It was one of the most comfortable positions I had been in a long time. We went to bed a little early that night not wanting to go out and 'celebrate' our return to Bristol, instead enjoying a quick cup of cocoa and then snuggling in under the covers of my bed and enjoying each other's company.

I ran my finger up and down Tony's torso absentmindedly.

"What are you doing Maxxie?"

"Oh, sorry, was I bugging you."

"No, it felt good; you just seemed a little gone."

"Oh, well I've been thinking."

"What about?"

"Us, where we're going, what's gonna happen, I know you gave me a bunch a reasons not to worry, but for some reason I can't stop thinking about why you've had this sudden change of heart."

"I don't know, I guess I really haven't changed all that much, just my feeling towards you. I never really saw you in the same light as I did in Russia, something changed that night, and right now all I want to do is make you feel good and hope that I'm giving you the same passion and pleasure you're giving me."

"Funny you should say that."

"Why?"

"No reason, I was just thinking the same thing earlier. Anyway, just promise me you'll try harder then you have ever tried at anything before to stay true, to me."

"I promise you, I will try my hardest."

If he only knew how long, or should I say short, that promise would last.


	5. Betrayal

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Words: 763

I woke up the next day still wrapped around Tony, my morning wood pressed into his thigh. I quickly pulled away and got up. Once I had my jeans and shirt on Tony finally stirred and I gave him some more clothes to wear to college.

We ate breakfast and left for school, Tony sitting on my handle bars laughing all the way, and once we arrived of course the first person I saw was Michelle sitting on the green staring at me loathingly.

"When is that girl going to get over it?" I asked Tony.

"Give her some time Maxxie, it's only been a couple days, are you saying you wouldn't take a while to get over something like this?"

"No, I guess you're right. Still she could be a little nicer about it and not stare at me, I mean I know im gorgeous but she doesn't need to be jealous."

"Really Maxxie, really?"

"What, just stating the obvious."

We went through classes as usual, until Psychology, Angie was absent so we skipped and hung out on the green. We lit up some splif and began to relax into each other. Laying against Tony I placed my hand on his thigh rubbing back and forth comfortingly.

"I'll be right back." Said Tony while getting up.

"Where're you goin'?"

"Nowhere, just the loo, like I said, I'll be back."

I lay back and closed my eyes. All of a sudden a something blocked out the sun casting a shadow over my face, I only assumed it was Tony.

"Heclosed my eyes. All of a sudden a something blocked out the sun casting a shadow over my face, I only assumed it was Tony.

"That was quick."

"Maxxie, it's me." Said Jal.

"Oh, well come on, sit down."

"Maxxie, I think there is something you should see."

"What is It Jal?"

"Just come with me."

"Is it Tony, Jal?"

"Just come with me."

"Is it Tony?"

"Just come on."

As I got up I began to panic. What could be so important that Jal had to show me rather than just telling me?

"Just promise me you won't freak out, or go into some deep dark depression, Maxxie?"

"What is it Jal?"

She grabbed my head and twisted it so that I was looking at two people against a wall.

"So?" I asked. "It's just two guys snogging."

"Look closer."

I did. I didn't like what I saw.

"Fuckin' 'ell, Tony."

"Shit, Maxxie, It's not what it looks like, well, it is what it looks like, but I was just testing something out."

"Really, what? Whether or not your tongue can clean 'is tonsils?"

"No, I just wanted to, I don't know, I just wanted to make sure that you're the only, y'a know, guy I liked."

"Oh, well that makes it completely OKAY, Tone, what the fuck? If you had doubts or somethin' you should'a just told me, Jesus Tony."

"It's not that I had doubts, I just wondered if I was-"

"If you were what Tony, GAY?"

"Well, yeah!" he said shaking his head. "I wanted to know if I liked boys now, or if it was just something about you, and now I know, it's just you, there is something so special about you that makes me love you, but only you."

"I thought you said you were goin' to try Tony, you promised you would try your hardest and it's only been a day and you've fucked up, what's to stop you from doing this again, just to make sure, what's to stop you from goin' off and fuckin' Michelle again, just to make sure you still can, what's to stop you from hurting me again? I know it's only been a couple days Tone, but I need time to think about this. Alone."

"So what, are you breaking up with me?"

"I don't know Tony, at this point I don't know anything except that you hurt me. I need some time apart, just don't talk to me, leave me alone for a while, I'll let you know what I think when I'm ready."

I left him standing there, Jal glaring at him over her shoulder as we walked away. Once we turned the corner I sank to the floor and began to cry. I just let the tears flow, not making a sound. I rested my head on Jal's shoulder as she stroked my head trying to comfort me.

"It'll be alright Maxxie, just make sure you do what's best for you."

"What, no 'I told you so'?"


End file.
